How We Fell In Love
by The Haze of Nightmares
Summary: How the next generation found and kept love.
1. James Sirius Potter

I was going to fucking murder these crutches. The clicking was already driving me up the wall and I had been dealing with it for a good… 3 minutes. The pain in my leg was mostly gone, but my Mum and Dad wanted me to stay on crutches for the time being. I thought that meant 1 week, they thought 2 months. But I had already spent 3 weeks in the hospital wing… so even these annoying crutches were worth it.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was waiting for me in her office, and I knew this as a fact. Minnie was a close personal friend of my mother and father, but she had had plenty of times during my 5 years at Hogwarts. Fred and I loved to play jokes on people, and so… we had spent a lot of time there. What had she expected? I think she secretly loved us.

But Minnie was just a detour though. The person that I really wanted to see was waiting through the double DADA that we had on Thursdays. It had only just started so I assumed I had the time. Though Minnie did love to talk… The person that I really wanted to see was the only one that visited me everyday I was lying in bed. Who had probably saved my life by delaying my fall. Who was too smart for her own good, and I loved her for it. I wanted to see Enna Maeghan Wood.

I started clicking up the stairs just as they began moving. It was great. I groaned. Minnie was going to be mad. The phoenix was there and I put in the password. (Mad-eye Moody) and clicked up the spiral staircase.

"James," Minnie said, "Please come have a seat."

I sat down, extending the leg that was shattered almost 4 weeks before. I was in the worst quidditch accident in a long time. A bludger broke my hand, causing me to fall from like, 80 feet in the air. If Meggie hadn't cast a slowing spell, I… I probably wouldn't be telling you this story right now.

"I hope you're feeling better, you were in quite the accident."

"I am Minnie. I'm ready to get back to class, you know how much I've been looking forward to my father's lesson."

Every year, my father, being the war hero he is, comes in and teaches us so useful spell and tells us how amazing we are and how we had such a bright future. It was all bullshit, and we all knew that, but since it came from Harry Potter's mouth, my classmates believed it must be true.

"And how excited you are to see that Meggie again."

I glared at Minnie.

"She's very talented, you've chosen well, but she could most certainly do much better than you."

"Thanks Minnie thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"James you know that you're a talented quidditch player. And that you have a bright future in the sport, but are you sure you want to continue playing after the accident."

My father TOTALLY set her up.

"Did my Dad set you up?"

"Yes James. I never would've asked because I know that you are going to get back on that broom as soon as Madame Brown says so, and you're going to never come down."

I smiled. I think she may have actually, deep down, liked me.

"Am I excused Minnie?"

She was trying to hide her smile.

"Yes James, you can go."

The clicking was not getting any better, and walking downstairs was a lot harder than walking up. I kept falling and cursing and I was glad that Fred and Roxy weren't there because they would've kept laughing. Meggie would've helped me though. I was sure of it.

I could hear my dad's voice as I approached the corridor leading to the DADA classroom. A tall blond was exiting the door across the hall from where I was standing.

"James!" Scorpius Malfoy, an abnormally tall 14 year exclaimed. "The devil's back on his feet. I'd slap your back but you'd fall, and Rosie would kill me."

Even back then, he was all over my cousin.

"Where are you off to Scorp?"

"The loo. It's been a rather boring charm. Off to see Meggie?"

I smiled a sly grin. I could practically hear her I was so close. As I clicked down the hallway, I could hear my father going over patronus spells. Meggie had been able to do on since… a long time. Like 2nd year.

"So… can anyone here create a corporeal patronus?"

I could basically hear Meggie's hand in the air. I was just outside of the classroom now. I could see my dad leaning back on the desk and Meggie walking up to the desk.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I don't really know what got into me then, but something did. I thought of her curly black hair, and black eyes that had a glow, to her O's on everything and her quickness on a broom. And the way she laughed and smiled… and the way she kissed her last boyfriend and how terrible that had made me feel. And I screamed,

"Expecto Patronum!"

It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Meggie Wood's animal was a wolf. In fact there was a wolf running and jumping around the classroom. And my animal joined her's almost like a pack.

I clicked into the room. Meggie took one glance at me and sprinted down the room. She slammed into me, and kissed me, full on the lips. She smiled as I twirled her around.

"James," She whispered into my neck.

"Meggie, I think I love you," I whispered into her ear.

She laughed and whispered back, "Don't worry James, I love you too, and I think I'll love you for a long, long time."

She kissed me again, and again.

There was a cough from the front of the room.

"James, Meggie, do you mind taking this reunion to Headmistress McGonagall?"

"Not at all Mr. Potter," Meggie responded.

We defiantly didn't go strait to Minnie.

And Meggie did laugh when I fell on the stairs. It wasn't my fault that I shattered my leg.

I laughed with her.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

-FIRST YEAR- MONTH 1-

"Grace Matthews?" She was an adorable blonde with pigtails. So obviously a muggle born, and very ignorant.

"Gryffindor." She stumbled off the chair and collapsed on the bench as the Gryffindors clapped.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The crowed shushed. It was at least 5 minutes between until it shouted.

"Slytherin!" Howling and clapping insured.

"Albus Potter," I ran to the stool, I think. Time kinda slowed down.

_Ah, a challenge. I enjoy that. Very smart, and very cunning. Sly and devious. Not so much of a challenge as I though._

"Slytherin!"

-FIRST YEAR-MONTH 2-

"Hey, Al, what'd you get for question 23?"

"Nightshade, you"

"Same." Scorpius said to me, as we ate breakfast at the Slytherin table. I looked longingly at the Gryffindor table. Rose looked happy enough. I had yet to introduce her to Scorpius. I saw her stand up.

"Al, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" I guess Rose wanted to meet Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"

"Rose Weasley you should know."

"I like you." He said. She walked away.

Good old Rose.

-FIRST YEAR-MONTH 9-

Rose had a new friend. The adorably innocent blonde with pigtails. A little less naive now, I believe. What was her name? Rose was walking toward Scorpius and me. With her. I guess up close she was cute.

"Gracie, this is Albus, my deranged cousin, and Scorpius, his deranged friend. Grace is joining our group."

Scorpius and I exchanged looks. Then I shrugged.

"Okay."

-First Year-Month 10-

We had landed. The eagle had arrived. Another expression that meant that we were at platform 9 ¾ . Scorpius hugged Rose goodbye, and held on for one second too long. He waved to Grace, we had already said goodbye. I hoped to see him the summer. He was an amazing friend. Grace came up to me.

"Bye Allie, see you next year."

"Bye Grace. Have a nice summer." She walked away.

Little did I know, years from now, I would be chasing after her.

-Second Year- Month 4-

I could feel Christmas.

"Rose, let's go. You're coming to my house."

"Al, we have to wait. Grace is coming."

"I want to go home!"

"Allllllll!"

"Rosie, Allie," Scorpius started, "We should wait for Grace. There she is."

And there she was, dragging her luggage, two clueless but beautiful muggle following her.

"Rose, Albus, Scorpius, these are my parents, Lillian and Paul Matthews."

I was going to go on the interwebs when I got home goggle them. They weren't natural.

Rose stepped forward. She was the one who always did. She was very outgoing.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, it's very nice to meet you."

They looked around startled. It was almost like they didn't expect wizards to act that way, which was bullshit because wizards were just as human as muggle. My dad was coming over, ready to introduce himself, when her parents grabbed Grace away. I heard some muttering as she walked away, distinctly, you are never to see them again. I don't think they liked us very much.

-Fifth Year- Month 1-

Grace was beautiful. It had happened slowly, over the last four years, and fast over the summer. Long hair, no longer contained in ponytails, the blonde curls now cascaded down her back. She had a beautiful body, and I was attracted. My parents thought I was gay. Rose and Scorpius went through boyfriends and girlfriends, respectively, so fast it would spin your head. Even Grace had had a few. I had not, but I wasn't gay. There was only one girl for me. Her name was Grace Matthews.

-Fifth Year- Month 8-

Magical. Magical. It was magical. No pun intended. The party last night was magical. Now, I don't drink, but only because you can get the best information when people are wasted, and let's just say Grace Matthews was way past wasted. This was how it went.

Me: Hi Grace, how are you?

Grace: Enlightened

Me: I can see that. Where's Rosie?

Grace: Probably screwing Scorpius. She never shuts up about him.

Me: Who do you never shut up about?

Grace: You. Will you kiss me?

Me: Gladly.


	3. VIctorie Weasley

My story was a fairy tale, the childhood dream. The boy you've had a crush on for as long as you can remember. Mine's name was Teddy Lupin, and he was amazing.

When I was born, it was told that Teddy came to visit. I don't remember it of course, I'm only human, but my dad says that Teddy was fascinated with me. He was my best friend, since I was two years older than my closest cousin. We had tea parties and dressed up in costume. My sister, Dominique was born 3 years later, and when she was born Teddy, apparently still, because my dad told me this too, was very upset because his best friend was only going to be friends with her sister. I guess it was sweet but, come on. He was a pathetic.

But, as the years went on, and he left for Hogwarts, I wanted pathetic Teddy back.

"Vicie, promise to write every week."

"Yes Teddy, I promise. Don't go making too many friends. Remember I'll be there in two years."

"Can't make any promises." He said, smiling as he got on the train, waving good bye, but that tore a piece of my heart out. I was already missing him, and he didn't miss me at all. I was the pathetic one now.

By the time it was my time to go, I was way past ready. I was still a little girl, looking back on it, but I was still beautiful. That's what my maman said at least. I looked just like her, and she was part veela.

"Now, Victorie, you must say no to the boys." I smiled under my breath.

"Yes Maman, yes Daddy."

"Make sure you make friends. Teddy is there," They exchanged a look, "but he already has friends, so don't expect him to be friends with you."

I think that at some level, I had known that, but it still came as a blow.

"Yes Maman, yes Daddy."

I was crying a little as I got on the train.

The first time I had a conversation with Teddy went like this.

"Teddy, my mother," I didn't like calling her maman here. Apparently it was weird. "Has a package for you."

His friends were all looking at me. My silvery blonde hair was long and straight. Maybe Teddy hadn't told them about me. Panic flashed through my vision.

"Hi Vicie, yes Fleur gave me the best kind! Oh, guys this is the girl I told you about." My veins flooded with relief. "Vicie, these boys are Sam Thomson, Jason Mace, and Leo Carpenter."

I guess he hadn't forgotten about me.

When Teddy was a fourth year, they had a Yule ball.

"Vicie," He was scratching the back of his neck. "I know that you're only a second year, but maybe, uh, you wanted to go with me?"

His hair was bright pink.

"I would love to Teddy, you have no need to be so nervous," I thought it was adorable.

My maman was beyond excited. She took me shopping, well she went shopping for me, and sent me back blue dress robes that matched my blue eyes.

"Vicie, you look good." He had pink hair again. He was the pathetic one again.

The summer before my fifth year, Teddy's second. I got a makeover. Well, not really. I just started wearing make up, and got new clothes. That year, instead of maybe one admirer a month, I had four a week. Teddy didn't seem to be very happy about this, how his childhood best friend now is so popular a desired. And when I began dating Leo, he got even madder.

"You know he's a player right."

"Yeah, but I'm one and you're one. Don't try playing the best friend concerned card. We haven't been best friends in years." I think I hurt him that day. I think he deserved it though.

The summer before my seventh year, Teddy's grandmother died. He was devastated. She was his only blood family member a live, and had been his whole life.

One night, I found him crying into his arm.

"Teddy, are you okay?"

His eyes met mine. His hair was his normal color. That never happened, but I think it made him look handsome.

"No, Vic, I'm not okay. All I can think is how I miss Nana, and how I screwed up our friendship. Remember all those years ago, back at the platform? When I said I was going to make friends? I regretted it the moment I said it, and yet, I never apologized. I'm doing it now. I was just afraid you were going to become friends with Lucy, or Dom, and forget me. I never forgot you."

His eyes met mine and his lips collided with mine, and finally, finally, all was right.


	4. Rose Weasley

My dream: To be a dancer.

My reality: Never going to happen.

When I was four years old, my mother signed me up for ballet classes. I turned out to be pretty good. And I loved it. By the time I was nine, my dance teacher thought it would be a good idea for me to think about going to a dancing school when I was older. 11 to be exact. My mother, being who she was, said no way. I was a witch and I was going to Hogwarts. Dancing was never going to happen.

My whole first year, I snuck down to the Gryffindor common room at 5 am, ready for the day. Well, I would go down in my ballet shoes and dance. That was the best part of my year. I improved a lot, but I still knew that I wasn't going to dance.

By now, my 5th year, the stress of O. was creeping up on me, and my dancing breaks went from few to none.

"Rosie, are you okay? You've seen pretty down lately." My best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Grace said.

"Yeah, Rosie." That was Al. He had to agree with Grace. He was her boyfriend.

Scorpius looked at me. He was Al's best mate. And mine too.

"I have to go to Ancient Runes guys."

"Hey Rose," Scorpius called after me. "I'll walk with you."

There was nothing I could do.

"So Rosie. I know something's wrong."

"Scorpius, have I ever told you my dream?" He shook his head as he weaved through the throngs of first and second years. I pulled him into the nearest broom closet. I knew where those were.

I sat down on a bucket as he leaned against the wall.

" I've always wanted to… You know what, this is not going to happen. I'm not telling you."

Scorpius's silver eyes examined mine.

"Okay." There was an amazing long silence.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I've always wanted to be a dancer. A ballerina. I've been taking lessons for a long time. 12 years. Every day, first year, and second year, I danced. In the common room. At 5am. I just thought that maybe I could. My mom would never allow it, but a girl can dream right?"

"Rosie, you should have told me sooner."

He was right. I should have.

After O. , my dancing picked up again, and so did my mood. There was nothing like dancing. But one day something unfortunate happened.

Grace and I always gave Al and Scorpius the password to the Gryffindor common room, because even though they're Slytherin, they were our best friends. So at 5 in the morning on a Thursday of all days, why was Scorpius Malfoy barging into the Gryffindor common room? That was what a surprised me, who was interrupted in the middle of routine, wanted to know.

"Wow Rosie, you're pretty amazing,"

"Thanks"

"Rosie, why hadn't you ever shown that. To anyone?"

"Because, you would make a big deal of it. I'm not even that good."

"Rosie, it doesn't matter how good that was, you should show your talent."

"Okay."

I didn't believe him when he told me then. I didn't know he wouldn't lie to me.

That summer, my teacher got serious.

"Rose, if you're serious about this, you would at least come to class once a week. Okay? I know you only have two years left, but if you want any chance to ever perform anywhere, you need to step it up."

"Ruby, I would love to, but you need to convince my mom if you think I'm worth it. I think it's still a miracle I have a chance. After all these years."

"I'll talk to Hermione."

"Ruby, before you go, do you have any time on Saturdays?"

Turns out she did. I went every Saturday, during the only study day. Or quidditch day, but I didn't care for that sport. It was amazing, a thing to look forward.

"Rose, are you beaming?" Scorpius asked me one week after practice.

"Yes Scorp, I just got back from practice. I love dancing," I said a he twirled me around in the hallway.

"I was wondering something. Will you meet me in the Great Hall at 9 tonight?"

"Sure."

"Wear your dancing shoes."

_Dear family member or friend of my dear Rose Weasley,_

_I'd like to show you something. If you could, please try to come on Sunday the eighth, and 9 pm. Thanks._

_-Scorpius_

I made my way to the Great Hall in my ballet shoes. I pulled open the extremely heavy door and looked into the hall filled with my family.

"Come on Rosie, dance for us!"

A smiled flitted across my face.

Dancing to me is self-expression. You can take all the advice from teachers like Ruby, but you must also but your own twist on it. When I dance, I show myself. So dancing in front of all these people, was like being naked. But while to me it was a blur, my family seemed to love it.

"Rosie, you're an amazing dancer!" Meggie and Roxy congratulated me.

There was only one person I wanted to see though.

"Scorpius!" I ran up to him and he picked me up into his arms.

"God Rosie, you were amazing!"

"Come here Scorp."

"Wh…" He never got to finish his statement because my lips were on his. Let's just say, I never was afraid to dance again.


	5. Lucy Weasley

Victorie walked through the door, and immediately started to complain. If you knew Victorie, that made sense. If you didn't you'd be surprised. Vicie had long, silvery blond hair, and blue eyes. She was smart. She was everything.

I pushed my blue hair out of my face. I had gotten it dyed again the day before. My mother loved it, and my dad almost had a heart attack when I first dyed it pink. It was funny. I wasn't that happy with my dad.

"And then Teddy flipped out. I mean flipped…" I love Vicie, but she talks 24/7 about her boyfriend Teddy. I can't even believe she's still living with me. I had no significant other. Well, I had had a few. And a… a… Ryan.

Speaking of the angel, he just walked through the door.

"Hello ladies, how was your amazing boring day?"

"Amazingly boring." I worked at the ministry, where my dyed hair stood out like a sore thumb. I was very much enjoying it.

"Well, mine was sweaty."

Ryan Wood was a professional quidditch keeper. He made terrible puns about that all of the time. He was tall, and blond, and had brown eyes. He was a good friend of mine from school. I had no real friends. I mean girlfriends. Me dyeing my hair pink didn't make me popular. And I was pretty. I guess. They just didn't like me.

Ryan did though. And his buddies. And they… uh… enjoyed my sense of humor.

"Well, old buddy of mine, if you don't want to sweat, don't play quidditch with Paul as your coach."

"You know my dad Luce. He's Oliver Wood. Oh. I need a date to the gala. You're coming with me."

"I'm flattered," Victorie started,

"Not you Vicie, you Luce."

"I don't know Ryan." The gala caused an insane amount of press and gossip. I needed absolutely none of that.

"Please Luce?"

"Fine. I'll go buy the cheapest designer dress I can."

"Do you need money?"

"No Ryan I was kidding. Is that why you came over?"

"Maybe." He smiled sheepishly.

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye Lucy, bye Vicie."

Vicie smiled as she closed the door after him. I sighed.

"You're wearing black you know."

"You know best."

I guess she did. She took me to this French shop and smiled as crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know Victorie, I'd like to wear some clothing. I feel naked."

"Yes, but with your hair, you look drop dead gorgeous. You're getting that. And Dom's getting us a discount. She knows the owner from school. So you can get that on your ministry budget. Why do you even work there?"

"I don't know. I need money. And my art's just not cutting it anymore. I used to, you know. Be able to support myself. And my dad."

The bells chimed and my Aunt Fleur and Dominique, my cousin, walked through the front door. Auntie Fleur was like Victorie, smart and veela and loved fashion. Dom was more like me. She was forced into dresses too.

Dom was pretty. She had the common Weasley red hair, which both Vicie and I didn't have. We had blond hair.

I really didn't like this. At all.

"Luce, you look beautiful."

"Let's get that and go. Now."

"Lucy you need shoes. Obviously."

"Shut up Dom."

"Aw, aren't you nice."

Dom is obviously _lots_ of fun.

Obviously.

"Vicie's going to let me borrow some of her's. I mean Ryan literally waited until the last possible moment to ask me. The gala's tomorrow. He needs a girlfriend. I wonder if he's a virgin."

"What does that have to do with what you said before Lucy."

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

Dom raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well Lucy, lots of my family's going. James, Meggie, Rose, Scorpius, me, Fred…, MK? Yeah, MK's going too. A lot of our family has relationships with people in quidditch. Or they play. You know?"

Yeah. I did.

"That doesn't make it any better. It's hard for me to be in public. Aren't you nervous?"

"No. I don't have a date."

"Fuck you Dom."

Well, I slept. And got dressed. And painted. When I drew and painted and such, I drew people. They were based off of pictures. They were usually based on my family.

And at 3, Victorie got me in my dress and did my makeup and put me in shoes too high to walk in.

At 5, Ryan came and dragged me to the gala. It took place at the ministry. There were lots and lots of people.

"So, uh, Lucy. You look great."

"So do you Ryan. Let's go find your sister and my cousins."

Meggie Wood was his sister. James, Fred, and Rose were my cousins.

I needed my family sometimes, and with the people in fancy, expensive dresses, I needed them now.

Thankfully, I found Rose quite quickly after that. She was dressed in blue. Meggie was in red. Meggie was always in red. It was her color.

"So Lucy, you and my brother? Finally?"

"No, just my friend."

"I like your hair. And your dress. Very Victorie." It was.

I looked for James and Scorpius. They were… usually… near their girlfriends. Especially James. Meggie was his life. Ryan had wandered off.

"So, where are James and Scorp?"

"Off near the bar. Getting us drinks."

They were both younger than Ryan and I, Meggie by 2 years, and Rosie by 4. I was 22. Meggie was pretty and bold. Rose was smart and confident.

Their boyfriend, James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, were both quidditch players for Ryan's team, Puddlemere United.

They were laughing and smiling, making their way back towards us.

"James, did you get me what I asked for?"

"Yes Meg. Hey how are you Lucy?"

"Good."

We carried a boring conversation that was appropriate. Until this.

"So, Lucy, are and Ryan going to the after party?"

"Yeah sure. Will there be alcohol?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

There was plenty of alcohol. I had consumed some. Okay, a lot. I had consumed a lot.

But I was just so uncomfortable that I felt the need to. Ryan was walking towards me, swaying with the whisky flowing through his blood. I took a picture to draw later. Ryan always looked good, even when he's drunk.

Maybe the alcohol was numbing the resistance of my feelings, because my thoughts were filled with Ryan. And his hair, his eyes, his body, his… everything.

I wanted his everything.

I wanted him.

Now, I'm sure to anyone else it would've been dead obvious. But to me… I'd been denying it for years. I'd had an epiphany that night.

Now, Ryan was way more drunk than I was. You'd think he'd stumble over his words. He skipped the whole words thing.

He kissed me. And I kissed him back.

"Luce, Luce, Luce, don't let me go." He was slurring and slumping.

"Never Ryan."

And I never did. He loved me, and I loved him, and why make it anymore complicated than that?


	6. Fred Weasley II

I met her at a party. I loved parties, the flow of alcohol and cleavage. I didn't notice her by her cleavage though. I noticed her by her face. And it was beautiful.

She was at the alcohol table, and looked at least 17. She was a 6th year, I knew that. It was my last night at Hogwarts. Ever. And she was just standing there looking stunning in a crop top and skin tight skirt.

"Hi. I'm Freddie."

"Nice to meet you Freddie, I'm Kayla."

I smiled a twisted smile. James and Meggie were making out in the corner, and who knew where my sister was. I never did. She was a loose, beautiful canon.

"Hi Kayla. Nice to meet you."

I kissed her. She looked surprised. But at least she started kissing back. The fire whisky was an excuse not a reason. I wanted to.

She kept kissing, and kissing and kissing.

The worst thing is waking up to a hangover.

Scratch that, the worst thing is waking up 10 minutes before your graduation with a hangover, and know the beautiful girl you had sex with left you. THAT sucks.

I would know.

As I scrambled to put my pants and shirt and robes on James smiled at me from the bathroom.

"Shut it James." It wasn't like he was any better. But he and Meggie never really had sex. As far as I knew.

"Freddie, we have…" He looked at his tattoo that always showed the time. "3 minutes. Let's go."

Meggie and Roxy were laughing and crying in the common room, and Rose was hugging them. Meggie and Roxy were wearing matching dresses, which is a little clique, but it was okay because it was an emotional day.

We walked with the girls, arm in arm for the last time down to the courtyard where the ceremony was taking place. James had his arm around Meggie, pulling her into his shoulder.

I saw Kayla out of the corner of my eyes. She was in a purple dress sitting in the crowd of students. She winked at me. Maybe last night hadn't been a total waste of my time.

My whole family had come, as in my parents, my aunts and uncles, and cousins Lucy, Victorie, Dom, and Teddy. They smiled and waved from the front row. I was about to punch them, wait I'll leave that to James. He's the violent one. Meggie's family was there too, Oliver and Katie, plus Ryan, Connor and Sean and his girlfriend Nia. My sister waved at Ryan. Meggie looked disgusted. Ryan wasn't looking anyway. He was looking at Lucy. He was always looking at Lucy.

The ceremony was long and boring and involved lots of crying relatives. I don't know why, it wasn't that big of a deal.

I knew I was living with my parents as I worked at the joke shop. Roxy was working as a model. She had gotten a few gigs already. Meggie and James were moving in together. James was playing quidditch for Puddlemere United and Meggie was going to Auror School.

Kayla was still looking at me. I moved my eyebrows suggestively at her. She moved her legs.

They did the whole graduation thing and made us walk across the stage. Meggie was the head of our class, but not head girl. James followed her. Then Roxy and me.

There were parties that night too, and I had the mind to go find Kayla. I wandered the castle one last time. She was in the corridor.

"Kayla. Come to a party with me. Please?"

She looked at me in the purple dress. She looked AMAZING in purple. Those legs…

"I don't know… wait that'll piss of my parents. I'll come. Where?

"The Burrow."

Her eyes grew wide. Since the war against Voldemort, the Burrow was a legendary place. And Victorie was planning the party. Victorie+Party= Fairy lights. She would look otherworldly in fairy lights.

"I'll be there. 8?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I smiled as she walked away.

My grandparents were away somewhere, and my parents were letting us throw a huge party. I don't know if they actually believe that we're adults now.

I don't.

But Meggie was there. And everyone trusted Meggie for some reason.

Speaking of the angel, Meggie was in that corridor too, but she didn't notice me. Neither did James. He had her up against the wall, and was snogging the daylights out of her.

"Oi! Get a room!" Meggie flitted her eyes to me, said something to James, which caused him to laugh and they somehow they stumbled into the wall. They had two hours, and two years of love to burn.

Roxy was sitting with our family in the great hall, and I joined them.

"Fred, have you seen Enna and James?" That was Oliver Wood, the best keeper in the recent ages. He was looking for his daughter. He wasn't going to be happy if I told the truth, so I didn't. He didn't need to know about her sex life. I didn't need to know about her sex life.

"No Mr. Wood, unfortunately I haven't."

He looked concerned.

"Hopefully she's not having sex. That was the first thing I did after I graduated." He was open in the weirdest ways. "And that James is going to be on the team," He seemed deep in thought.

My mum and dad came and hugged me, and told me they loved me, and that I smelled like alcohol. My dad smiled behind my mum's head as she scolded me. He looked sad, but he always did.

Roxy was laughing with Victorie and Teddy. My best friend was off having sex somewhere with another one of my best friends, which was only mildly bizarre. James really did love Meggie. But sometimes I missed hanging out with him.

Kayla was sneaking through the great hall. Well, not really, but she was trying to. But I saw her and she wasn't getting far. I wanted to talk to her. And laugh and smile and joke and make people jealous.

"Kayla," She turned fast and glared at me. "I was planning to set of one last prank with James today, but he's a little preoccupied. I hoped that you wouldn't mind helping a new friend?"

"Maybe… what is it?"

In truth, it involved fireworks, brooms, and flour. Oh and the great hall. And my dad. It's for my dad.

I told her the plan.

And we went through with it. And, of course, like everything I care about, it didn't work. She did everything right, I just didn't calculate the math right. My dad still laughed his ass off and smiled at me. It made me really happy.

Kayla was laughing and grinning. She leaped in my arms.

"Ohmigod Freddy, that was amazing! It was…"

I cut her off by kissing her. She kissed back, and I knew it was her.


	7. Dominique Weasley

The first time I saw Connor I was a family get together when I was 8 years old. The Woods had always been mentioned in our big family, but they had never come to visit us. It was anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the 12th anniversary. Victorie was turning 10, and Uncle Harry had invited lots of people that had been there. That had kids that were our age. Sean was 12, Connor was 11, Ryan was 9, and Meggie was 7. Our age. Yeah.

I remember see them for the first time. The three boys with sandy blond hair and the girl with hair as dark as night. He was the middle one. He laughed and laughed and laughed with Sean and Teddy. I didn't really remember him. He was just kind of in the background.

LINEBREAK

When I was 10, I applied to Beauxbaton's quidditch program. Quidditch was my life and I was fluent in French. It was world-renowned.

The letter came on December 31st, actually it came during or our Weasley's Humongous New Year's Eve bash. It came flying through the window and it hit Teddy in the head. He passed out, and it was hilarious. And then it got even better. I opened it and screamed and laughed and got congratulated by everyone. Including Connor.

"Hi Dommie. Congrats for making it. I didn't, you know."

I grinned. "I know. Have you reapplied?"

"No. Because I love Hogwarts now."

"Oh. That's cool I guess. I'll never know."

"I wish I'd never known. Then I'd reapply. You're lucky you got in the first time."

"Yeah."

His little sister and my cousins James, Roxy, and Fred came over. He waved and walked away.

LINEBREAK

In the next six years, yeah six. I know. I grew up. I got boobs. And figure. And even though I was an athlete, I still had boobs and a figure and wasn't too much muscle. And Connor grew up too. He was out of Hogwarts and playing for Puddlemere. I wanted to play with them too.

I was at the Wood's pool party. Connor was shirtless. I was pretty much top-less. Little triangles, and that was it. I was sunning with Vicie and Lucy.

"Dom. Connor's staring."

"Coolio."

"Don't you care? Dude, he's almost as hot as his little brother."

"Sure Lucy. Almost."

"Dommie, come on. He's a professional quidditch player. He must be good. You know that right?"

"Vicie, Lucy, that's not funny. At all. And yeah he's staring… oh shit's he's coming over."

He actually was. I tried to smile without looking constipated.

"Hey Dom, how are you?"

"Good,"

"Want to go inside?"

"Sure."

I'd go on… but actually, no. Just no.

LINEBREAK

The next two years though, I seriously cracked down on my quidditch. It was my final two years of schools, and with teams trying to get me from all over; I worked harder than ever before. It was a challenge, but finally, I got drafted by Puddlemere. Meggie was doing dangerous shit that year, and her whole family, and most of mine (especially James,) were kind of freaking out. But Oliver Wood, the owner was the one to ask me to join. The Triwizard Tournament was at Beauxbaton, so James joined the program for a year. Oliver was basically signing him then, but he knew that he might as well do it the next year, because he was not going to quit Hogwarts early.

Connor was there too… helping his dad. He smiled at me every once and a while, and we played really well together. We we're both chasers. He was in amazing shape though… and I may have had a few fantasies about him. But during the final task, some shit went down.

That year it was to save someone important from an unknown creature. Meggie was freaking out, because even though she was so strong, she was so weak when it came to James. I wish that I felt that way for somebody.

We were in the stands, me, Victorie, Teddy, Lucy, Ryan, Connor, Sean and his girlfriend Nia. Plus all our adult relatives. I was smashed between a snogging Teddy and Victorie, and Connor. So, like any normal person I shifted a little towards Connor.

"Dom, I'm so scared for Meggie, you know how she is about James. By the way, have you ever walked in on them… you know I'd just like to know."

Well, actually I had. I needed a dress from Meggie, and they were… and yeah.

"Um, no. I'm sure she's still a virgin."

"He better not have. She's my only little sister. I'd beat the crap out of him."

"Well, if she wins tonight… you know that they'd probably have sex."

"If she wins I'll have sex with you."

I smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"You know she's going to win right?"

"That's why I bet that. I want to."

He turned back to the center of the arena.

"GO MEGGIE. I LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too Connor!" Meggie said turning back towards us.

A crinkling came over the loud speakers. " And now, I would like to set off the last event of the Triwizard Tournament. 3, 2, 1 GO!"

An alarm went off, and they all ran into the forest. We had no idea what was happening.

"Dom, what id Meggie doesn't win. What if she dies? I know I'm not her favorite brother but I'd loose myself if she died. She guides me, you know."

"You're creeping me out. Yeah your sister guides you, in ways I don't want to know. What if James died? You'd lose her way more. She wouldn't ever really be Meggie again would she? That's what really amazes me about them, the fact that they're so young, and yet they love each other so deeply."

We spent another 10 minutes just watching, waiting, for Meggie and James to appear. The all of a sudden, two figures showed up in the distance. They were running towards us. When they got close enough you could hear.

"Meggie! James!"

Connor, (and well, everyone) jumped up and started screaming.

"MEGGIE, MEGGIE!"

She ran to the center with James, and then he watched as she lifted up the cup. She jumped into his arms and started kissing, and kissing, and his hands… Connor glared at me.

"You were lying weren't you? She's not a virgin. No fucking way."

"Well, how about you come…" He slammed his lips on mine and I didn't say a word the rest of the night. Or the next morning when I snuck out of his bedroom, trying to swallow my shame.

LINEBREAK

The next year I walked into the Puddlemere United locker room, which was co-ed by the way, and was stopped short by Connor. Well, cut short by the fact that he was actually alive and he was in the same room as me.

"Dominique! Welcome!"

"It's Dom."

"Welcome! Everyone introduce yourself."

"Olive, beater."

"Ryan, and hi Dommie."

"Finn, other beater."

"Gemma, chaser."

"Kevin, seeker."

"Connor. We've met."

"You could say that."

Ryan grinned. "Wait, Meggie's win? Did you two sleep together?"

I glared at him.

"I'm telling Lucy."

"I'm telling Lily then. She'll tell EVERYONE and you know it."

That Gemma girl stood up. "So how do you guys know each other, I mean Connor and Dom slept together and you two are brothers, but her?"

"I'm dating her cousin. She's Dominique Weasley."

Realization crossed in front of their faces. Just then the coach walked back in.

"Okay team on the field."

What a shitty first day.

LINEBREAK

So, that sexual awkwardness, yeah it didn't get any better. Basically ever. On the day of my first match, we bumped into each other. He looked into my eyes, way too deep to be normal. It was kind of weird.

"Welcome to the first game of the new season! Puddlemere United versus the Appleby Arrows! Here come the Arrows! Smith! Harold! Finnegan! Roberts! Starobin! Carpenter! Hlotyak! Now Puddlemere. Wood! Jackson! Chase! Wood! Morgan! Weasley! Goldstein! And we're off!"

The game was going well, 10-30 us well into the second hour when a tragedy struck. Well, tragedy is kind of exaggerating it. It was actually like, and mini incident in any other context but ours.

I was flying, you know doing the stuff I was paid to do, when I was SLAMMED into by Caitlin Roberts, and Irish bitch. She sent my flying towards the stands. Luckily someone was smart enough to slow me down before I killed myself and multiple fans in the stands.

I fell slowly and people were able to reach me soon enough. They called a break, you know, because I was in pretty bad shape.

"Ohmigod! Dommie, are you okay? Please be okay, I couldn't live with myself if you weren't. Dom, Dom, DOM! DOMINIQUE WEASLEY OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!" Connor roared.

I peeked open one eye to look up at him. I smiled even though it hurt and was really not fun. He deserved it.

"Dom, Dom, I love you… you know…" It was the big epic reveal in like five seconds.

"I love you too Connor no need to worry."

I was rolled away, but that was only the beginning of our story.


End file.
